


Shance Story (#2)

by ConstantRevision (Klamtan)



Series: Story Collection (Voltron ED) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klamtan/pseuds/ConstantRevision
Summary: It's mushy, romantic, and sickeningly sweet- but it's their song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 20 minutes after posting: I FIGURED OUT HOW TO EMBED THE AUDIO YES!!!!
> 
> Ahem- enjoy!

The first time they heard the song was from the radio Pidge had scrapped together for Lance.

The Blue Paladin had been fiddling with the knobs one night, moving from station to station to find something that he liked, when Shiro came into his room.

It was practically serendipitous now that they looked back on it, the way the first two words of the song’s chorus rang out the moment Shiro appeared, but the only thing that either of them could think of then was how embarrassing the whole situation was.

Lance, in a hasty attempt to not have Shiro misunderstand the situation, immediately hunched over the radio in an attempt to muffle the darn thing with his body, while Shiro himself, looking on with tinted cheeks and a warm smile, came towards him and rested his hands on the younger man’s shoulders to calm him down.

“Let it play.” Shiro had said the words so naturally, that Lance couldn’t find any reason to argue back.

“I like it.”

From that point on, it became their song.

There were moments when Lance would begin to sing the lyrics in the most obnoxious, out of tone voice he could muster, and almost everyone around him would cringe with disgust.

While Keith, Pidge, and Allura would roll their eyes in exasperation, Coran disappeared to ‘check on castle, uh, things.’ Maybe, /maybe/ Hunk would join in if he was feeling it, but most of the time, he would tune it out.

It was really only Shiro who would laugh merrily whenever the song came on, because he was the only one who understood what the song really meant. It was a secret way of declaring his love for the other, of telling Shiro that he loved him without anyone else finding out, and whenever their eyes met as Lance belted out the first two words of the chorus, the Black Paladin never failed to gaze at him lovingly in return.

As the weeks in their relationship turned into months, and months into years, the depth of intimacy between them became more and more apparent to the rest of the team.

It eventually became all too clear to everyone that the two were in love, and after the group had come together to voice their support and acceptance, it dawned on Shiro that there was now nothing holding either of them back from publicly declaring their love for one another.

And so, in his opinion, it was as good of a time as any for him to act.

One evening, after luring a very confused Lance onto an empty deck, Shiro stepped loudly towards the other paladin, alerting him of his presence.

“Shiro?”

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Where is everyone?”

“Ah- I asked them to leave the room for a bit,” he explained as he continued to make his way towards the other.

“I wanted…”

Coiling his arms around Lance from behind as soon as he was close enough, Shiro nuzzled his cheek against the other’s.

“To be here- just with you- for a little bit.”

Grinning, Lance leaned back and closed his eyes, his hands resting over Shiro’s.

“Well, aren’t you being awfully romantic, Mister-”

Lance cut himself off as he heard the music suddenly begin. It was Shiro’s turn to grin now as a familiar tune echoed through the deck softly- loud enough for the lyrics to be heard, but not enough for their voices to be drowned out.

“Oooh, someone’s pulling all the stops.”

Turning, Lance planted a kiss on Shiro’s cheek as the Black Paladin laughed.

“Should I be expecting a candlelight dinner too? Maybe a foot massage?”

As he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, Shiro let out another laugh, and Lance was thankful- so thankful- that he was able to make the other smile with his ridiculous antics.

With a mysterious look, Shiro drew Lance closer to his chest and began to sway to the music.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?”

“Now you’re just being a tease.”

“Says the one who’s always swaying his hips around, showing off.”

“What! I do /not/-”

“Shh-”

Shiro’s voice dropped suddenly as he whispered into Lance’s ear.

“My favorite part of the song’s coming up again.”

“Oh-”

Hearing that, the Blue Paladin couldn’t help but lean back further into the embrace of his lover, knowing that Shiro would sing the chorus softly into his ear. “Go ahead, baby.”

"Marry me…~”

The grin on Lance’s face grew. He never got tired of Shiro saying those words.

“Today and everyday…~”

As they continued to sway together, Lance felt the hands beneath his own shift around, pushing something cubic into his palm.

“Marry me…~”

Looking down, Lance’s eyes widened as he caught sight of the black box.

“Shiro, wait-”

“If I ever get the nerve to say ‘hello’ in this cafe…~”

Lance felt his heart stop as Shiro’s fingers pried the box open, revealing what was inside.

“Say you will. Mmm mmm…~”

As he took hold of Lance’s left hand gently and touched at his ring finger, Shiro whispered the last line of the chorus into Lance’s ear earnestly, so ready to slip the ring on.

“Say you will, Lance.”

“I will-! mean-”

The response had been so instantaneous- Shiro knew without a doubt that he was grinning like a fool because of it.

Turning hastily to look at his lover, Lance’s face was glowing as he continued his reply anxiously, tripping over his words from all of the excitement.

“Yes-! I do-! marry-! I want to marry you, Shi-”

The rest of his words were muffled as Shiro kissed him hard, and when they finally parted, flushed from happiness and excitement, Shiro shakily managed to slip the ring onto Lance’s finger- too ecstatic to utter anything else.

They stayed huddled together in a close embrace for a while, enjoying each other’s company to the fullest, rubbing noses and swaying to music that was already long gone, when Lance suddenly spoke up.

“Wait.”

The worried look that suddenly dawned on Lance’s face almost gave Shiro a heart attack.

“Does this mean we need a new song?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't play the audio I spent half an hour figuring out how to add to this, you've made me very sad ):


End file.
